Hallowéd
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: The night of All Hallow's Eve tears a reluctant Sokka from his comfortable spot, to deal with supervising teenagers while trick or treating. Sokkla. Modern AU.


The couch was warm and comfy underneath Sokka, and as he stared unblinking at the television, he swore to himself that no force would ever move him from his seat.

In the background he could hear snippets of a conversation, though he tried his best to ignore the words as he stuffed his face with an array of snacks.

"-So then I asked him if he had any spare he could lend me. Thankfully, he did, and they've even got actual bloodstains on them! It really adds to the effect."

There was a disgusted noise.

"I don't know, Aang, don't you think that's a little unsanitary?" Katara asked.

Sokka grumbled under his breath as he leaned in closer. On the screen two men grappled, the larger one getting the upper hand and hurling his opponent to the floor. Sokka cheered as the victor began to pin the hapless victim down.

His fingers quested for more snacks, but found nothing. Though he was loath to take his eyes off of the spectacle before him, he risked a quick glance, only to groan in dismay as he beheld the empty plate beside him.

"No! It's too terrible for words! The horror, the horror!"

He screeched in despair, his over-dramatic cries attracting the attention of his friend and sibling.

"Thanks Sokka, but I haven't even got my costume on yet," Aang replied.

Sokka paused, his fingers scraping the sides of his skull in anguish. He stared up at his bald friend in confusion.

"What? No, not that, airhead. It's worse than you can imagine… I'm out of fire flakes!" He exclaimed, flopping down on the couch.

"Honestly Sokka, don't be such a baby. You'll have plenty of opportunity to eat later, after we go trick or treating," Katara said unsympathetically.

That made him perk up a bit, but then he rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"Oh, yeah, that. Um. Well, the thing is… I'm getting little old for that kind of stuff, y'know?" He admitted.

Aang squinted at him, puzzled.

"Too old for free candy?" He asked slowly.

Sokka nodded shamefully.

"I know, I know. But I just thought I'd hang out with Azula today. Instead of babysitting you munchkins."

Katara frowned, displeased at being called a munchkin, but as she opened her mouth to complain, Aang beat her to the punch.

"She can come too! And Zuko as well! Toph's already on board, so we can make it a big, fun event!"

The fourteen year old's eyes widened in joy as he imagined all of his friends joining in on the holiday. Beside him, Katara scowled harder.

"If that's what you want, Aang," she complied.

Sokka was not so optimistic.

"Ehhh, I don't know that she'll even want to… You know what she can be like," he demurred.

"Don't we just," Katara muttered.

Aang waved his hand dismissively, too engrossed with his fantasy to consider reality.

"I'm sure you can convince her, Sokka! I'll talk to Zuko. You've got a costume, right?" He asked.

Sokka scratched his head for a moment.

"Uh. I can probably still fit into the one from last year, right? It's pretty big, anyway," he replied.

Aang nodded excitedly.

"Good enough for me! And yours is ready, right 'Tara?"

She assured him it was, blushing slightly as Sokka raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Good, good. This is gonna be so much fun!" Aang raced away.

"I dread to think what he'll be like after eating all that candy," Sokka mused. "Right, 'Tara?'"

She whacked the back of his head lightly as she followed after Aang. He groused to himself as he adjusted his hair, before catching sight of the TV again.

For a moment he enjoyed the slow-motion footage of a man being punched in the jaw and subsequently toppling over, before sighing to himself and reaching for the remote. As the screen went blank, he lumbered to his feet.

It was tough being as nice as him.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd be all that interested in this kinda stuff, Toph," Sokka confessed as they trudged along.

The younger girl laughed.

"Are you kidding? I get to scare people and get free stuff out of it! What's not to like?" She grinned.

"Good point, I guess. What are you going as?" He wondered.

Her grin widened even further, but she shook her head.

"Why spoil the chance to frighten you out of your pants later?" She said.

"Fair enough, but I won't even be wearing pants later," he told her.

"Of course not. I'm so good I've already scared you out of them. Truly, there is no end to my greatness."

Sokka was left lost for words for a moment. It was hard to argue with that sort of logic.

"Alright, Mistress of Fear," he conceded.

They followed behind Aang and Katara, until the latter turned for a moment.

"They're definitely in right, Sokka?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"How should I know? I don't keep track of them," he said.

"You might as well, the way you follow Princess along sometimes," Toph interjected.

He stared at her in bemusement for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone.

"I can give them a ring, I guess," he offered.

With an ease that only comes from excessive practice, he'd dialed for Azula in only a moment. As he held the device to his ear, he was greeted not by the familiar tones of his girlfriend, but an automated message informing him that he was out of credit.

"Whoops. Or not," he muttered.

It seemed as all those late-night calls and texts had drained him dry. He made a mental note to top up later.

"Of course. Sokka, you are so unreliable sometimes," Katara sighed in irritation, continuing on.

"Hey, I don't see you ringing them. We can use your phone," he called after her. "Oh wait, it's out of battery, isn't it? Now who's unreliable?"

"We're nearly there, never mind," Aang was quick to jump in.

"Be glad you're only children, you two. Having a little sister is not fun," Sokka informed them.

Toph quickly grabbed Aang around the neck with an arm, drawing him to her chest to rub his bald scalp.

"I don't know, mine is quite fun," she joked.

Sokka smirked as Aang managed to wriggle free of the embrace, high-fiving Toph as the other boy sped ahead to rejoin Katara.

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was as busy as ever, with many coming in for a hot cup of tea to fight off the oncoming winter's chill.

"Hi, guys," Zuko greeted them as he bustled past with a tray of tea.

He ushered them towards the counter where a group of teenage girls sat, drinking one of Iroh's famous beverages.

"Hey Zuko. How're things?" Sokka asked.

"Busy. Uncle's trying out a new, seasonal recipe - pumpkin tea. It's quite popular, actually, but it's not my cup of… well, you know."

"Pumpkin? Huh. You know, I wonder what meat tea would taste like," Sokka considered the idea as the others shuddered in disgust.

Iroh stepped out from the kitchen, another tray in his hands. He passed it to Zuko, who headed off to serve more customers.

"Meat tea?" The old man mused. "That is something I have yet to try, I confess. Hmm."

He pulled a worn notepad out of his apron, jotting the idea down on it briefly.

"Now, what is it you wish for? Perhaps some of my new recipe? The young ladies seem to love it," Iroh said.

"Actually, we just wondered if Zuko and Azula were free tonight. But I'm always game for new things," Aang said.

"I don't know, guys. It's a little too crowded in here for me to just leave," Zuko said, reappearing behind them.

"Nonsense, nephew. I'm sure I can handle a night on my own. Go and have fun with your friends," Iroh laughed.

The scarred boy was conflicted for a moment as Iroh smiled before heading back into the kitchen.

"You heard him Zuko, come and have fun, it'll be great!" Aang insisted.

"Well, alright. As long as Mai can come," Zuko gave in.

"The more the merrier," Aang bounced in place excitedly.

"At this rate half of Ba Sing Se's gonna be with us," Sokka muttered to himself.

"Shush, you. Go and get Azula, it might stop you being such a killjoy," Katara commanded.

He did as he was bid.

* * *

He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, avoiding the creakiest floorboards. With all the stealth of a panther, he gingerly made his way towards the door, his lips erupting into a grin.

He was gonna get hell for this, but it would be so worth it.

Just as his fingers touched the doorknob, the door swung open.

"Come in, Sokka," Azula instructed.

"Aw man, how'd you know I was there?" He asked, shuffling inside.

She stared at him flatly, debating whether or not to reveal her secrets. After a moment she sighed.

"You're just not as sneaky as you think," she said somewhat fondly.

"Hah. I'll scare you one day, you wait!" He declared.

"I rather doubt it."

Sokka pouted for a moment, before perking up.

"So, you're not busy, right?" He said.

"I suppose not. But if you're asking if I want to go wandering around with your little band of misfits, the answer's no."

"Come on Azula, it's free candy! How can you say no to that?" He cajoled her.

"By considering the possibility of getting diabetes or ballooning into a whale like Uncle. I'd much rather not, if it's all the same to you. I still have no idea how you can eat like a gluttonous pig and yet aren't the size of a house."

Sokka thumped his chest.

"It's all natural, baby."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Now here's a better idea; you stay here with me instead."

He stared at her, biting his lower lip.

"You make a compelling case. But Katara will skewer me if I skip out on them, she's still upset about the time we went off alone during that trip a few months ago," he admitted.

Though it had certainly been worth facing Katara's rage, as far as he was concerned. Picking pine needles out of his hair had been a far worse by-product.

She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips. Sokka sighed, he hated disappointing either girl.

"Just for a little while, Azula? Then me and you can head off and find a nice secluded area…" He waggled his eyebrows.

She smirked, nodding once.

"Oh, very well. I do so like it when you beg," she laughed.

Sokka chose to ignore that, pumping his fist at his success. He leaned in to give her a fierce celebratory smooch.

"Great. What are you wearing for it?" He asked.

"Clothes. Go and join your friends, I'll see you later."

She gave him another quick kiss before unceremoniously shoving him out the door.

* * *

The night was filled with spooky apparitions. A swathe of skeletons hung from trees, jack-o-lanterns lined every porch and little children dressed in a variety of monstrous apparel travelled from home to home, seeking confectionary presents.

"Man, they're going all out this year," Sokka remarked.

"Arr, 'tis quite a sight, that it be!" Aang replied.

"Are you going to talk like that the whole time?" Zuko asked, his words a tad muffled by his mask.

"Avast," said Aang, adjusting the rainbow-painted lemur on his shoulder. Momo screeched excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes," the scarecrow mumbled.

"Where to first, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I say we pillage yonder shack for booty, ahar!" he said, making a beeline for a nearby house.

"Speaking of booty, where are the other girls?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara berated him for his chauvinist words.

"Hey, I'm just wondering. Ow, stop hitting me. The Reaper of Souls deserves more respect," he tried to fend off his sister's attacks with the plastic scythe he held in his hands.

"What do you know about respect?" She hissed, restraightening the veils on her hat.

"Azula is getting Mai and Ty Lee, they should be here soon," Zuko said.

"Hopefully not too quick, more candy for me," Toph declared, devouring a chocolate bar violently.

"Azula will probably just take most of mine," Sokka said glumly.

"Sucks to be you," Toph muttered. "Oooh, an unattended child. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should probably find their parents?" Katara said responsibly.

"Sure, sure. But first…" The girl slunk forward, her size and the darkness of the night enabling her to practically disappear.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Katara said.

"Probably not," said Sokka cheerfully, chewing on a piece of candy.

Toph stood just inches from the young child, before tapping him on the shoulder and groaning.

"Braaaaains…" She growled, baring her teeth. Red liquid oozed between her slavering jaws.

The little bumblebee shrieked in fright, throwing the bag of sweets he was carrying away as he fled the encroaching zombie monstrosity.

Toph cackled with glee as Katara pushed past her to comfort the traumatised child. Sokka picked up the abandoned treats, inspecting their ill-gotten gains.

"Nice one, Toph. Those milky eyes of yours really sells the whole thing," he said, handing her a lollipop.

She wiped her face, smearing the fake blood all over her chin.

"Like I said, I'm a master at scaring people," she bragged, though the effect was ruined slightly by the lollipop.

"Uhuh. Okay, I think Katara's done with the kid, next house."

Said ghost girl stormed up to them, snarling slightly.

"You two are so inconsiderate sometimes," she spat.

"Hey, it's Halloween. Kids get scared, no big deal. Right, Zuko?" Sokka looked to him for support.

The scarecrow took one look at Katara and immediately joined Aang, who was waiting impatiently for the others to catch up with him.

Katara sniffed haughtily, following after him.

"And here I thought it was the lion that was supposed to be cowardly," Sokka muttered to Toph.

* * *

As the group ambled from street to street, becoming progressively more laden down with delicious comestibles, Sokka couldn't help but wonder about his missing beau.

As much as he tried to pay attention to the night's fun, it seeped into his brain. So much so that he began to lag behind the others, and completely forgot to watch where he was going.

"Whoops. Sorry there, I shoulda been more careful. Are you alright?" he said, picking himself up after the sudden collision.

"Don't worry, cutie, I'm fine," the girl he'd ran into replied pleasantly.

He squinted his eyes at her. He knew that voice.

"Ty Lee?" He asked.

His response was a bone crushing hug. Despite being dressed as a fairy, she certainly had the strength of an amazon.

"Enough, Ty Lee," a voice commanded.

He knew that voice even better.

"'Zula! Where have you been?" He asked, rushing to greet his girlfriend.

The girl submitted to his own hug, permitting hm a brief kiss.

"Preparing," was all she offered.

His eyes raked over her costume, and he nodded appreciatively.

"So I see. Very nice. You must be a witch, because you've put a spell on me," he teased.

The sorceress eyed him flatly.

"Where's Mai?" He wondered.

The darkness spoke a terse greeting.

"Wow, Mai. Great costume! Are you a ninja?" He said.

"I don't have a costume. This is what I always wear," she replied.

"Oh. It looks great though," he said awkwardly.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Mai muttered.

"The others should be up ahead, I kinda got distracted," Sokka said.

"So I saw," Azula said neutrally.

"No, I mean… Ah well, at least we're all here now."

* * *

"Guys! I found the others!" Sokka called.

The motley crew turned to greet the newcomers.

"Ahoy landlubbers. Have ye come to join me crew in search of doubloons?" Aang asked, waving his foam cutlass.

"What's a doubloon?" Ty Lee wondered.

"Never mind that. It's good to see you three," Zuko said.

"Aye, yer garments be mighty fine. Never have I clapped eyes 'pon such a fearsome bloodsucker," Aang continued.

"What?" Everyone stared in confusion.

"He means nice costumes, your vampire one is particularly good, Mai," Katara translated exasperatedly.

"I'm not wearing- forget it," Mai crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Enough chit-chat, we're not done yet," Toph said.

"Avast, there be more treasure rightly enough. X marks the spot," Aang said.

"I really wish he'd gone for the werewolf costume," Sokka said to himself. "But I'm getting a bit bored of trick or treating. I know a place nearby, we can do other stuff. Carve up a pumpkin, that kind of thing."

Toph's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, let's do that," she said happily.

"Oh no, you are not getting your hands on a knife," Katara put her foot down.

"Of course not, Katara, we must be responsible after all," Sokka said, steering Toph with an arm.

When they were a few meters away, he leaned down.

"I'll slip you one, don't worry," he whispered.

"Sweetness," she crowed.

"Let's go, it's not far," Sokka announced.

* * *

"Melon carving?" Zuko said in confusion.

"They're out of pumpkins, alright? Just carve your jack-o-melon and shut it," Sokka said.

Ty Lee inspected the pool of green liquid with mysterious things floating around in them. She ducked down, grabbing one with her teeth, before spitting it out instantly.

"I don't think I like bobbing for pineapples," she said somewhat thickly.

"Well, this toffee lemon be a right treat," Aang said happily, enjoying his sweet and sour appetiser.

"Okay, Sokka, this is all knock-off stuff. Come on now," Katara said.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better. It seems fine to me," he said stubbornly, grabbing his own toffee lemon and biting into it angrily.

The horrendous taste had him hurling the offending citrus away.

"Okay, fine, it sucks. It was the best I could do on short notice. At least I tried, right?" He admitted.

"They'll write that on your gravestone. Here lies Sokka; he tried," Toph spoke up from behind him.

He turned around to see the younger girl with a melon stuck on her head.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"I am not Toph, I am Melon Zombie!" She laughed madly.

"Give me that knife!" Katara grabbed the implement as Toph waved it about erratically.

Sokka looked to Azula for support, but she simply shook her head. Sighing, he shrugged.

"Okay then. I guess we're done here. Let's go home," he said.

"Aww, but it's not even late yet," said Aang.

"Well, unless you have any better ideas," Sokka muttered.

"It was fun anyway, I guess," Aang decided.

"Hey, cheer up, there's always next year," Sokka encouraged him.

"I suppose. Thanks for coming, guys."

The group dispersed amicably, leaving Sokka and Azula alone.

"I kinda expected more to happen, honestly," he said.

"Such as?"

"I dunno, I saw Jet and his crew masquerading as Robin Hood and the Merry Men earlier, maybe something would have gone down there," he suggested.

Azula sighed.

"And then the Dai Li would get involved and you'd be imprisoned," she said.

"True. It would be a shame, I'd hate to leave you on your own for so long. You'd miss me something terrible, I bet."

Azula didn't reply, walking away.

"Right? Azula?" He said.

"Whatever you say, Sokka. Now, earlier you mentioned finding a secluded area," she hinted.

He grinned to himself, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Certainly, my golden-eyed sorceress. Let's go make this night magical," he said in a romantic voice, leaning in to kiss her.

"Stop that," Azula demanded between kisses.

"Sorry. What about… You sweep me off my feet? Because, you know, brooms."

Azula rolled her eyes, but leaned into him regardless. She only had herself to blame.


End file.
